There For You
by Tacpebs
Summary: Who would you call when you're sick and it's gotten out of hand? Tony knows just who he would call.


**Just a little something I came up with. I love hurt Dinozzo stories and I couldn't seem to find more than the ones I had already read before.**

* * *

The first two nights it had rained, badly. Now it was just down right cold. Since they had been forced to work the entire week, team Gibbs had finally been given a weekend off of rotation. Tony would've been happy with just lying in bed all day, starving off his cold, but he realized when he woke up at two am that morning, it was more than just a cold and that he needed help.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"B-boss?"

"Dinozzo, what is it?"

"B-boss, I need… I need your help."

"Help with what Dinozzo?"

Gibbs asked as he jumped out of bed and starting getting dressed again. He had just laid down after spending time with his boat.

"H-hard… hard to br… breathe. Don't… don't feel… so good."

"Hang on Dinozzo. I'll be right there."

"T-thanks."

With that, Gibbs jumped into his car and headed off for Tony's place. They cold weather had frozen the rain from the last two days so Gibbs had to be careful on his way to Tony's place. Once he arrived, he used his spare key to get in.

"Dinozzo? Hey, you ok?"

He could just make out wheezing from somewhere and guessed it to be from Tony's room. He quickly made his way down the hallway and into the room.

"Dinozzo?"

"B-boss…"

Tony struggled to get out of bed, but coughed as he barely made it to his feet. Gibbs quickly made his way over to him and sat him back down on the edge of the bed.

"Tony. I think I need to get you to the hospital."

"No… no hospitals. Just… just help me sit up a little. Maybe that will help."

Tony started to shiver and Gibbs quickly wrapped the blanket he saw on the bed around Tony's shoulders as he moved to help Tony stay in an upward position.

"Dinozzo… you know we can't take chances with your lungs. What if something's wrong."

"B-boss… I… I can't…"

Tony's last few words were taken away in a coughing fit, but he couldn't get the breath back in order to breathe again. His body started to shake more and Tony soon fell limp in Gibbs' arms.

"Shit."

Gibbs quickly moved Tony back onto his bed, got to his feet and started searching for warm sweats that Tony could wear. They were headed for the hospital once Gibbs grabbed everything he needed. He even put in a call to Ducky to let him know what was going on and to see if the good doctor would be able to help.

"I'll see you once I get there Jethro."

"Thanks Duck."

Gibbs managed to get Tony to the hospital safely, even though he wanted to get him there as fast as possible. Thankfully even he knew not to mess with ice on these roads.

"I need some help!"

"What happened?"

A doctor ran up with a few nurses along side him and they quickly took Tony from Gibbs once they made it inside the hospital.

"He called me earlier, about twenty minutes ago complaining about having trouble breathing. He's got a nasty cough and now he's passed out."

"Doctor, he's oxygen levels are low and getting lower. What do we do?"

"We need to intubate him. Does he have any medical history we should know about?"

"He's had pneumonic plague so his lungs are scarred."

"This man survived the plague?!"

"Doctor we're loosing him."

"I'm sure we'll have more questions later, right now I need to get in there."

With that, the doctor turned his attention fully to Tony and left Gibbs with a nurse asking him to fill out paper work.

It had been a little over thirty minutes when Ducky finally managed to make his way into the hospital and over to Gibbs.

"How is the boy Jethro?"

"I don't know. They haven't been out here to tell me a damn thing since I got him here."

"Let me see what I can go find out."

"Thanks Duck."

Ducky walked off in search of a nurse and was later informed that Tony had pneumonia that was what was causing the scare of him not being able to breathe. Twenty minutes later had Gibbs and Ducky sitting in a hospital room just for Tony. He was in a forced coma in order to get his oxygen levels back up.

"He's very lucky you got him here when you did. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't have you."

"Thanks doc."

"He should be alright with rest and the medicine we'll prescribe him once he's recovered enough to be released, but he's gonna need a lot of rest and someone to make sure he's coughing out the phlegm and not swallowing it back down."

"He'll have someone. I'll make sure of it."

"Well, you can stay for the duration of visiting hours, but he's gonna be out of it for a while. At least until his O2 levels go back up."

"Thanks again."

Gibbs shook the doctor's hand and went to sit down in the chair that was beside Tony's bed.

"You hear that Dinozzo? You're gonna be just fine. Once you're doing better and can go home, you're stayin' at my place and you will be taking your medicine and getting rest as the doctor ordered."

"Well Jethro, I'll see you two tomorrow. I know Tony's in good hands. Call me if there's anything else."

"Will do. You be safe on your way back."

"Good day."

"You hear that Tony? You just remember that I'll always have your six."

With that, Gibbs settled down for it to be a long night until the staff came to kick him out.

* * *

**If you read it, thanks. If you want to leave a review. Thanks. Until next time...**


End file.
